Greatly varying microstructured components having a silicon-on-PYREX™ layered construction, in which the component structure is arranged in the silicon layer, are conventional. The silicon layer is typically formed as a silicon wafer which is bonded to the PYREX™ layer. For this purpose, the silicon layer and/or its layer thickness is first defined by introducing a high boron doping in the surface of the silicon wafer. Subsequently, the sensor structure is etched in the silicon wafer starting from the surface to be bonded to the PYREX™ layer. After the silicon wafer has been bonded to the PYREX™ layer, the entire silicon wafer is dissolved up to the p+ etch stop on the highly boron-doped layer. In this manner, component structures having a maximum layer height of approximately 20 μm may be produced.
Using the technique described above, micromechanical components including deflectable structure elements are manufactured, such as sensor elements for acceleration and angular rate sensors. In addition to the harmful parasitic capacitances of the sensor contacts, the basic capacitance of the sensor and the mode interval of in-plane and out-of-plane modes, which are both a function of the height of the component structure, are decisive for the performance of such micromechanical components. Furthermore, the performance is influenced by the oscillation quality, which is implicitly a function of the quality of the vacuum enclosure of the component structure.